The present invention relates generally to new and novel security devices for cargo doors and similar articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to security devices which secure the doors of cargo carrying vehicles, thus, precluding access by unauthorized individuals.
The concept of utilizing a security device to preclude access to cargo present in a cargo carrying vehicle or similar article is well-known. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,907 to Eberly and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,007 to Eberly. However, many of the prior art security devices cannot be mounted and used in conjunction with the conventional double doors present on many cargo carrying vehicles. Also, the shackle of the securing padlock is often not adequately protected from unauthorized removal by hammers, bolt cutters, hacksaws, pry bars and other tampering devices Once the padlock is so removed, such security devices are rendered inoperative. Furthermore, many of the prior art security devices are large and cumbersome to use. Such devices would be relatively expensive to produce because of the mass of material necessary to fabricate these devices, as well as the complexity of the geometry of individual pieces.
A further disadvantage of many prior art security devices is that the fasteners used to attach the security device to the cargo door often extend a significant distance beyond the interior of the cargo door into the cargo carrying space. This inwardly extending portion not only decreases the volume of cargo carrying space available, but may also penetrate, scratch or otherwise damage the cargo present, particularly when the cargo door is closed on a full load, or when the cargo shifts against the cargo door during transportation.
Another drawback of prior art security device fastening arrangements is that the fasteners are often susceptible to being pulled through the door. Many conventional fastening arrangements utilize a bolt and a nut, or a bolt, nut and washer combination, to retain the security device against the interior of the cargo door. Since many conventional cargo doors consist essentially of a plywood or foam insulation "core" covered by an interior and an exterior thin metal "skin", the cargo door itself has limited resistance to "pull through." Thus, the combination of a limited area engaged by the security device fastener with the interior of the door and the limited resistance of the cargo door itself to "pull through," may allow the fastener to be pulled through the door, and the security device removed.
Some prior art security devices, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,438 to Knaack and U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,783 to Poe include two corresponding security device members which are mounted on adjacent cargo doors. Thus, when the cargo doors are closed, the security device members are aligned and a padlock, or other locking mechanism is used to secure the security device members together. These types of security devices have several disadvantages. First, while it may be possible to maintain alignment between adjacent doors when the doors are relatively new, over time, doors tend to shift, warp, or otherwise become misaligned. Furthermore, since a security device member is mounted on each door, it is normally necessary to mark and make openings for the security device member fasteners through both doors. This not only results in more time being needed for installation of the security device, but also leaves openings through both doors if, at some future time, the security device members are removed from the doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,008 to Eberly discloses a padlock protector for swing-out type closures. However, such a padlock protector can be rendered inoperable by use of a hacksaw sawing through channel part 40 from below, thus, permitting horizontal lock arm to swing free. Another disadvantage of this type of padlock protector is that the shackle of the padlock has to be aligned and inserted through two holes, thus, causing engagement of the padlock to be more difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, by orientating the padlock body perpendicular to the rear door, the padlock protector extends a greater distance rearward away from the door. This not only causes an increase in the overall length of the truck, but also interferes with the swing-out doors from being positioned adjacent the trailer side walls when the trailer is being unloaded. This can cause damage to the doors or surrounding structure in tight loading/unloading docks, and in many cases, this extent of extension will preclude the door on which the padlock protector is mounted from being latched to the side wall of the trailer using the standard latching arrangement present on many commercial cargo trailers. In addition, it is difficult to concurrently use both a security seal and a lock with this device. Furthermore, the size of this type of padlock protector is often insufficient to cover preexisting openings through the cargo door, such as those present from mounting the original equipment security device, or other prior security device. Such uncovered openings allow dirt, moisture and other debris to enter into the internal cargo carrying space, and also cause energy losses in temperature or environmentally controlled cargo carrying space, for example refrigerated trailers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which may be readily mounted on the conventional double doors present on many cargo carrying vehicles and used to secure such conventional double doors to preclude unauthorized access to the contents of the cargo carrying vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which include a minimum number of separate components readily fabricated utilizing conventional manufacturing processes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which utilize conventional padlocks and include shackle protection to deter unauthorized removal of the padlock.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which permit the concurrent use of a security seal and a padlock, or some other locking mechanism.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which cover preexisting openings through the cargo doors, such as those present from mounting the original equipment security device, or other prior security device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which are secured to the cargo doors by a fastening arrangement which does not substantially extend beyond the interior of the cargo doors into the cargo carrying space.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide security devices for cargo doors and similar articles which allow rapid engagement and disengagement using a conventional padlock.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a security device for cargo doors and similar articles which utilizes a conventional padlock to secure the horizontally extending handle present on many conventional double cargo doors of cargo carrying vehicles. The security device includes a stationary base member which is mounted on the cargo door by carriage bolts or other conventional fasteners and a blocking member which is rotatably mounted on the cargo door above the stationary base member. The rotatable blocking member can be rotated in a plane parallel to the cargo door upwardly in relation to the stationary base member to allow the horizontally extending handle to be placed adjacent the stationary base member. Once the horizontally extending handle is placed in this position, the rotatable blocking member is rotated to a position adjacent the stationary base member and a conventional padlock is used to lock rotatable blocking member and stationary base member together thereby securing the horizontally extending handle between the cargo door and the security device. Thus, further movement of the horizontally extending handle is precluded until the padlock is removed and the rotatable blocking member pivoted to a position away from the stationary base member.